Helping Out
by alienphantom
Summary: Well, we all have had moments where we think the charecters in our favorite shows need some help figuring something out. Well, that's what Warp is here for. Check out how he helps the Titans along.


_Ever wonder what it would be like to hop in your favorite show, maybe cause a little chaos? Let's find out, shall we? Next stop, Titan's Tower!_

It was an ordinary day in the common room of the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to kill each other on the Game Station, while Raven calmly sat in the kitchen, sipping herbal tea. The doors slid open as Robin walked in, talking to Starfire. All in all, it was an exceedingly normal day for our heroes. Not for long.

It started with an impossibly bright flash of light. It blinded everyone in the room, even overloading Cyborg's robot eye. "What the heck?" Beast Boy complained as he rubbed his eyes, his being more sensitive then most. Robin was already trying to look around, a bird-a-rang in his hand, waiting to be thrown. Raven had dropped her cup, and was telepathically scanning the room for whoever caused the flash. Slowly, their eyes adjusted, allowing them to see a much unexpected sight indeed.

A boy, who looked roughly fourteen of fifteen, was sitting Indian-style while floating about four feet above the ground. His neon green hair stood in small gelled spikes off his scalp, a few bangs framing his eyes, which glowed a bright lemon yellow. He wore a pumpkin orange sweater and black jeans, which were striped with glowing blue accents. His feet were bare, and lightly dusted with sand on the soles. His grin seemed to stretch from ear to ear, revealing teeth filled to points. He was obviously very happy to have arrived.

The Titans were still dumbstruck, though Robin was the first to react. He cautiously approached the floating boy, one hand resting on the handle of his Bo staff. "Uhhh…hi, who are you?" The boy wonder asked the new arrival. The boy unfolded his legs and dropped to the floor, then rushed forward and clasped Robin's gloved hand, shaking it heartily.

"It's great to meet you, Dick. Truly awesome." The boy said, while Dick, err, Robin, stared in shock. "Y-You know my name?" He asked incredulously. The boy smiled. "Yep. I'm Warp. And you guys are…" He trailed off as he winked out of existence. The others looked around wildly. "Uhhh…where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked. Warp appeared behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. When the little green guy whirled to look at him, Warp continued. "…Garfield Logan…" He disappeared again, his time appearing standing on top of Cyborg's head. " …Victor Stone…" He vanished again, just before Cyborg was able to swat him, resulting in the bionic teen whacking his own head. While he rubbed his sore cranium, swearing under his breath, Warp reappeared next to Raven.

"…Rachel Roth…" She attempted to seal him in a bubble of darkness, but he simply, well, warped out of it. They searched for him for a moment, then Starfire squeaked in surprise. He had appeared right in front of her, and said happily, "…Kori Anders…" Then, he was back in front of Robin, and he finished his long sentence. "...and the fearless leader, Dick Grayson." The Titans just stared at him in shock, then Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed at him, both yelling the same question. "Dude, how do you know who we are?!" They demanded. Warp simply rolled his eyes.

"There isn't much I don't know, you two. I just figured I'd pop by and give you guys a little heads up about your lives." He replied, grinning much too happily. "Like what?" Raven asked, pulling her hood down to reveal her violet hair and stoic expression. Warp glanced at her and answered happily, "Oh, this and that. Who you're gonna be with, what you're gonna be like in the future, oh, and I'm here to help you guys out." He popped over to where Beast Boy and Raven were standing, and sat like he had before, between them. Warp turned to the dark empathy. "That… is why I'm here, Rachel, or should I say, Mrs. Logan?" He said with a sly smirk.

Raven, or Rachel, had taken another sip of her tea and, upon hearing this, did a spit take, spraying the carpet with her drink. Her gray skin was tinged pink, while Beast Boy's ears had drooped and his eyes had gotten all glassy. The dark sorceress grabbed our reality warping friend by the collar and dragged him close, her eyes glowing slightly red. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She demanded, her eyes glowing brighter. Warp, however, seemed unaffected. He smiled, rolling his eyes. "You heard me. You and the grass stain over here tie the knot." He said, jerking his finger at Beast Boy, who frowned at the nickname. "Liar." Raven hissed. Warp sighed, teleporting out of her grip. He reached behind her head, and, when his hand re-emerged, he held a photo in his hand. He handed it to her wordlessly, and she turned her gaze down at it. Beast Boy looked over her shoulder.

The photo showed a wedding, with the two Titans together. Raven estimated they were in their mid twenties, and she looked genuinely happy. She wore a snow white dress, her hair done up, and white veil ran down her back. She also wore a silver locket with an 'R' written on it in fine cursive. Beast Boy wore a Dark Green suit, almost black, and a green corsage. Robin was apparently reading the vows, while Starfire was Raven's bride's maid. Cyborg stood next to Beast Boy, obviously the best man, bawling his eyes out into a handkerchief. BB was kissing Raven full on the lips, while the Doom Patrol, other Titans, and a few cloaked figures in dark robes Beast Boy assumed were monks from Azarath stood in the crowd, smiling and a few were crying as well. Raven thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. "You look beautiful." Beast Boy muttered, and Raven turned to him. They stared at each other for a solemn moment, then he drew her into a kiss.

Warp looked on with satisfaction, then laughed as he added, "If you think that was nice, then wait until you see your kids." Raven and BB broke the kiss, staring at him in shock. Warp nodded, winked, then teleported away.

He reappeared between Robin and Starfire, slowly looking between them. He sighed "Do I even have to say it?" He questioned, gesturing to the two. Everyone else laughed, Raven keeping one hand clasped with Beast Boy's while Robin and Starfire blushed beet red. "Hey, what about me?" Cyborg asked, slightly nervous. Warp appeared next to him, resting an arm on the metal man's shoulder. "Cy, my buddy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But, your son's hero name is Wasp, so figure it out."

With that, Warp reappeared in front of the main computer screen, in front of the couch. "Well, gang, it's been real, but I gotta visit some more people. My parting advice is this; Robin, get over the whole, no-relationship-on-a-team thing, and ask Star out. Raven, you may think your evil, but all of us disagree, and BB truly cares for you. Beast Boy, keep her laughing," At this, the green teen snapped a salute and barked out a yes sir, all while keeping a straight face. " Cy, well, try and forgive your dad, he was just trying to save your life."

As he finished his speech, Warp waved his hand, and a portal opened, showing a run down summer camp and a rickety sign which read, "Camp Wawanakwa". He turned and waved good-bye. "Bye-by, these guys need my help a lot worse then you guys did." Warp stepped through the portal, but, as he did, a small fluttering shape came towards Raven. She held out her and, and a small origami bird, which looked to be a rave as well, landed. It unfolded, and became a letter with some hasty scrawl written on it. She calmly read it, a smile playing across her lips.

" Dear Garfield and Rachel,

Hope you guys are happy, and, if you need me, I'll come back.

Happily yours,

Warp"

P.S: You can keep the photo.


End file.
